Merlin Season 6
by Lady Valery Rose
Summary: I know that everyone was very disappointed with how Merlin ended so I decided to continue the story. Merlin makes a deal with the Triple Goddess to save Arthur's life. They find a mysterious girl on the way home to Camelot, a girl whose destiny is intertwined with Merlin's and who is more then meets the eye. Merlin/OC. Bad summary so please just ignore this and read the story.
1. Chapter One: A Second Chance Part One

**Hello darlings and welcome to my story. Just a heads up, the chapters are written like episodes and the lines mark where scenes would change. With that in mind, jump right into the story. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Chapter One: A Second Chance Part One

Merlin sat alone. He had been sitting alone by the Lake of Avalon for 1476 years and still no Arthur. Many times Merlin had thought for certain that Arthur would return, but each time his hopes had been dashed. Even during the World Wars when all of Britain had been in peril, the Lake had not stirred and Arthur remained lost. Merlin lifted his head to allow the wind to blow freely on his face. It was almost July and soon he would not be alone anymore. Children would swarm to the Lake to play and fish. Not that he minded the children, in fact he enjoyed their company. It was the parents that he didn't like. They were always staring at him as if he was going to whisk away their child the moment they turned their backs. Merlin couldn't blame them, not with the way things were nowadays. He missed the old days when children could play freely without fear of being snatched away at any moment. He missed chivalry, knights, dragons, Camelot, and Arthur, mainly Arthur.

Merlin sighed and shifted his position, wincing as his joints creaked in protest. He sat back against a tree and let the summer day sweep over him. To any normal person, it would look like an old man enjoying a summer day, but inside he was anything but old. His appearance was a Glamour, a spell of illusion, which helped him to blend in with society. He would show up in the town as a young man, magic himself so that he appeared to grow old, and then he would fake his death and return in a few years once everyone had forgotten about him. He lived in a cottage which overlooked the Lake. He had built it after Arthur died. Merlin simply had not had the heart to return to Camelot after Arthur's death, too many memories. Guinevere had been very understanding and had given him materials and allowed the knights to go with him to help build his new home. Merlin's cottage looked as old as it was. Its moss covered stone and blue tiled roof made it look like something out of a old fairytale. The inside of the house was littered with old books and scrolls, bottles containing who knows what, and strange artifacts with magical properties. Around the cottage was an ill-kept garden which contained herbs and flowers that Merlin used in his experiments and to create potions.

Merlin smiled and then winced as his bones creaked in complaint to a small shift in his position. He reached into his pocket and then looked around to make sure he was alone before removing a bottle that was in his pocket. It contained an odd colored liquid which smelled as terrible as it tasted. Merlin took a drink and wrinkled his face in disgust. Even after all these years, he still was not used to the taste of the Ageing potion. He closed his eyes and waited for the potion to take effect. He felt the years drop away from him and when he opened his eyes he saw that he was once again a young man. The same young warlock who had been Arthur's friend all those years ago. He leaned back, relishing the fact that he felt young again. He would have to turn back into an old man to return to town but for now he wanted to be young and enjoy the sun and reminisce.

"Well done,'' he heard a sarcastic female voice behind him say, "I would be worried indeed if the great and powerful Emrys could not even perform a simple Glamour."

Merlin stood up and turned around in one motion, ready for anything. He came face to face with a woman. Her blonde hair framed a face that was both beautiful and powerful. Her dress hugged her body in all of the right places and showed that she was indeed very beautiful. However, it was her eyes which showed her as not being human. Her eyes were gold and glowed with a power all their own. Merlin shuddered, she was not human.

"Who are you and how do you know my ancient name?" Merlin asked, knowing he sounded awkward and stupid.

The woman laughed in scorn and amusement. "I know you," she said, "for I have watched you from the moment you were born. I gave you your powers and wrote your Destiny. I think you can guess the answer to your second question now."

Merlin stared back at the woman. Fear and recognition ran across his face. "Triple Goddess!?" he breathed, half question, half amazement.

The woman nodded, her one brisk movement confirming his question.

At once Merlin was on edge, goddesses do not simply stop by to say hello. They only make contact with humans if they need a quest completed or if they have been summoned. Besides, it had been the Triple Goddess who had condemned Arthur to die.

"What do you want?" Merlin growled at her.

The Triple Goddess sighed and looked down at her feet. "Before you turn a deaf ear to me," she said, "I ask that you hear my request." She paused and plucked at the hem of her sleeve before continuing, "I have come to say that I am sorry."

Merlin looked at her, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Had he just heard her correctly? Was the Triple Goddess actually apologizing to him?

She smiled sadly at his stunned expression. "I have watched you suffer all these years waiting for Arthur to return, "she said, "I have watched you leave everything else that you cared about behind and devote yourself entirely to waiting. I am sorry for all of your tears and wasted years. But I wish you to know that I too have suffered for my choice. In my rage at having so many of my followers killed, I thought that I was doing the right thing by allowing Arthur to die. I was wrong. With his death and your abandonment of Camelot, Guinevere turned a blind eye to the executions of magic users. She held a secret hatred for them because two of them, Mordred and Morgana, had plotted Arthur's downfall and slain him. As time wore on, things only became worse. Not only were people forbidden to use magic but many began to believe that it did not exist in the first place. Then came the witch hunts and burnings. Those few who remained as my servants and followers were all but exterminated, and I was left weakened without any to serve me. You are one of the last who still believe in the Old Ways, Emrys. Without you, magic would cease to exist and I would perish. As it is, I am weaker than I ever have been. The world was not meant to be this way. There was one who was prophesized to lead my people and protect them, but their destiny was intertwined with your own. With Arthur's death, all was changed and their destiny was lost. Instead, they were faced with a life which was so despicable and pointless that they killed themself to escape it. I was my own downfall, my own destruction, and it has taken me this long to realize this. I stand before you now, weak and fading, to ask for your forgiveness and offer you a chance, a chance to go back and save Arthur."

Merlin's breath caught in his throat. Go back? Save Arthur? That was impossible. "No man can change his Fate and no one can turn back time," Merlin said loudly.

The Triple Goddess laughed. "You humans and your petty beliefs," she said, "I am a goddess and even in this weakened state I can still do things beyond your imagination."

Merlin's heart leapt in his chest, if what she said was true then he could save Arthur, but he was still cautious. Nothing in this world was free; all of his years of experience had taught him that. "What do you want in return for this gift, Triple Goddess?" he asked, warily

The Triple Goddess smiled. "All I ask is that you allow events to unfold as they will," she replied.

She extended her hand towards him in an unspoken invitation. After a moment's hesitation, Merlin grasped the hand that was offered to him. After all, what did he have to lose? The Triple Goddess smiled slowly as a warm golden light surrounded them. As the light began to block out all other color and shape, he heard her say, "You will not remember what has occurred this day, but you will not forget our deal. You must allow what will happen to happen. That is all I ask."

With that, the light surrounded them and Merlin became lost in its glow.

* * *

Merlin stood on the hill overlooking the Lake of Avalon. He was supporting Arthur whose breathing was becoming weaker and more strained. Merlin slowly blinked and shook his head looking around. There was something strange about this place. It was as if he had seen it before, but he was sure he had never been here before. It was then that he noticed the woman standing in front of him, holding their horses and stroking their manes. She smiled at Merlin and Arthur before speaking.

"Remember Emrys the pact we have made. I have changed Arthur's destiny in exchange for you allowing what will happen to happen. Do not forget," she said as she released the horses and walked towards them. She reached out and touched Arthur cheek before, with a flash of golden light, she was gone.

Merlin blinked in wonder at the display of power and remained motionless until Arthur moaned. Merlin remembered his quest and drug Arthur to the horses, determined to make it to the Lake before it was too late.

* * *

Gwaine and Percival were riding to face Morgana. Their capes flapped behind them as they charged through the woods. Any wariness of the power Morgana held and the likelihood of their deaths was forgotten as they charged through the woods, determined to have their revenge. Suddenly, their horses came to a halt and stood with sides heaving. No amount of urging made the horses move and just when they were about to dismount and continue on foot, a woman appeared. She looked at them with laughing golden eyes.

"What is the matter, good knights, have your horses grown more brains then you?" she laughed. "Did you really think that you could take on Morgana, a high priestess of the Old Religion, all by your little weak selves? I do believe your horses have more brains then you, only a fool would attempt such a thing. Your mission was doomed to fail but thankfully, your destiny has been rewritten."

Gwaine's face turned an odd shade of reddish purple at these insults. "Release our horses from your enchantment and let us be on our way before I strike you down sorceress," he hissed in rage.

The woman frowned. "If I were not in such a rush, I would teach you manners, mortal, but I will have to restrain myself for the time being for you are needed elsewhere."

With that, she raised her hands and uttered a long string of strange words. As the last word left her mouth, both the horses and knights disappeared in a flash of golden light. The Triple Goddess looked at the place where the knights had been standing a moment before and laughed before turning and vanishing once again into thin air.

* * *

The Triple Goddess stood in a cave, a dragon's cave to be exact. In front of her laid, Kilgharrah, weak and dying. She strode over to him and placed her hands on his head, making him open his eyes. A flash of recognition ran through his golden eyes as she stroked him.

"Triple Goddess," Kilgharrah rasped, "Are you here to take me to the next life?"

"No," the Triple Goddess answered as she continued to stroke his head, "I am here to allow you to continue this one"

"Why?' Kilgharrah asked, "I have served my purpose, done my duty. There is nothing left for me here."

"There is now," the goddess breathed as her healing spell returned Kilgharrah to full strength, "Arthur will carry on for now. Emrys will need you as a guide in the dark days to come. He will need your knowledge and strength, but most of all he will need your friendship." She looked into his eyes. "Can I trust you to be there for him when he needs you?"

"Yes Triple Goddess, I have been and always will be there for the boy. You have my word," Kilgharrah replied.

"Very well," the goddess said, before fading away like golden mist in the morning.

* * *

The Triple Goddess stood on a hill. The trees which grew there were twisted and ancient. They sang of ages past when young Priests and Priestesses had climbed this very hill to revel in the moonlight and sing songs of magic. But those times were long gone and instead the trees guarded a grave newly built, a sword stuck in the earth before it. The Triple Goddess sighed, she did not want to do this, so much could go wrong if the right choices were not made and the right words left unspoken. Still, it was a risk she was willing to take, for without Mordred's help the savior of her people would fail. Slowly, the goddess lifted her arms and face to the sky. Her hair waved in the breeze as she began to sing, a haunting melody filled with both sorrow and joy. She sang of a young life wasted, a destiny left unfulfilled, and a chance for a better future. She finished as suddenly as she had begun and turned to leave. She was not needed here any longer, her work was gone. She faded into the coming dawn light as the rocks of the grave shifted and then broke apart to reveal a hand clawing its way to freedom.

* * *

Merlin carried a weak and dying Arthur the last few feet to the Lake of Avalon. Well drug is a more appropriate word to use. Merlin laid Arthur down in the boat in the shallows and commanded it with magic to carry them to the island. The boat lurched forwards, the combined weight of Merlin and Arthur almost too much for it to bear. Merlin fidgeted as the boat crept towards the island. As soon as they touched the shore, he leapt out and lifted Arthur out of the boat and drug him towards the shrine at the islands center.

"Come on Arthur," Merlin said to his friend as he drug Arthur towards the shrine, "I didn't drag you all this way here just to watch you die on the doorstep."

Merlin drug Arthur across the island and to the center of the shrine and laid him gently down. He did not know exactly what was needed to call the Sidhe but he did not need to wonder long. In a few moments, a female Sidhe Elder surfaced from the lake and glided towards the shrine. It alighted besides Arthur and gazed at him for a moment before turning to Merlin.

"We have been expecting you Emrys, "the Sidhe said, "We will heal Arthur for it has been written since the beginning of time itself that you would bring the Once and Future King to this place in his hour of need."

The Sidhe smiled at Merlin's shocked face. "We are not all cruel, some of us still honor the Ancient Vows of brotherhood and friendship that were made in the First Days," she said.

With that, several more Sidhe surfaced and came to sit beside Arthur. They joined hands and began to sing a haunting melody. As they sang, Merlin could feel Magic building in the area around the shrine. Slowly the magic built until with a final burst of melody the magic seemed to flow into Arthur. Merlin watched as the shard of sword which had been slowly working its way towards Arthur's heart came out of the wound and fell down onto the floor beside Arthur. Then the wound itself began to heal, the flesh knitting back together until all that remained was a small scar. Arthur stirred and the Sidhe moved as one, taking to the air and flying back to the lake where they dove beneath the surface and were lost to sight.

Arthur moaned and opened his eyes. "Merlin," he mumbled, "Merlin, where are we?"

Merlin laughed and helped Arthur to his feet. "We are at the Lake of Avalon. The Sidhe healed your wounds and saved your life," Merlin said with a smile on his face.

Arthur swayed on his feet for a moment before turning to face Merlin. He smiled. "Thank goodness for that, I wouldn't have trusted you to heal me yourself." He turned and walked towards the boat motioning for Merlin to follow. Merlin complied happily but not before he paused to retrieve the piece of sword which had been removed from Arthur's chest. Merlin gave a silent thanks to the Sidhe for their help before turning to follow Arthur to the boat.

* * *

**Okay darlings, this is only part of Chapter One and will be updating soon so please comment and review if you liked it or want to give some creative criticism. Your comments, reviews, and favorites give me incentive to write faster.**


	2. Chapter One: A Second Chance Part One Co

**Hello again, my darlings. I just wanted to say something that I had forgotten to in the first part. I do not own Merlin or its story. If I did, we would not all be suffering from Merlin withdrawal right now. However, I do own any characters I create and my story line so NO STEALING. I am going to shut up now. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter One: A Second Chance Part One Cont.

Merlin and Arthur rode together back towards Camelot. Arthur had not questioned Merlin about his magic and for this Merlin was glad. He did not feel like answering a thousand and one questions right then. They suddenly heard bickering up ahead and slowed down their horses, wary and cautious. As they rounded a corner, they saw ahead of them Percival and Gwaine sitting in the middle road on their horses yelling at each other.

"What do you mean you don't know where we are?" Gwaine yelled.

"What I mean is that I don't know where the sorceress, who you angered by the way, has put us and I am tired of hearing you complain," Percival shouted back, making Merlin's horse spook.

The movement attracted the attention of the two knights who whirled to face Merlin and Arthur, their hands automatically reaching for their swords. They paused when they realized who it was and both straightened up in their saddles. "Sire, Merlin," Percival and Gwaine yelled out in unison as they rode towards Arthur and Merlin, smiling.

The horses nickered a greeting to each other as Percival and Gwaine rode up alongside Merlin and Arthur. They shook hands, greeting each other warmly.

"If we may ask Sire, how is it that you are now healed? We were told you were badly wounded," Gwaine asked, curious.

Merlin looked nervously at Arthur, wondering if he was about to tell the two knights about his secret, but Arthur only smiled and looked towards Merlin.

"Merlin here managed to take me to the Lake of Avalon where I was healed using Magic," Arthur said, "Seems he isn't completely useless after all."

They all laughed at this remark and then rode on. A secret look passed between Merlin and Arthur. A look which said that there would be explanations later, but not now. Now they rode for Camelot, for home.

* * *

A young woman ran through the woods. Her breath came in great heaving gulps that burned her lungs like fire. Her legs felt like numb leaden weights. Her hair whipped behind her, tangled and full of leaves and mud. She was covered in dirt and mud and around her neck was a gold collar with a small bell which rang with an unnatural clarity. The filthy ragged dress which she wore caught in the bushes, tearing off pieces as she ran on. Even though she was reaching the end of her strength she still ran with speed. She had to; if she was caught she would be drug back to the bandit camp. Who knew what they would do to her then.

Suddenly, she stumbled, falling down a hill and rolling to the bottom. She lay there for a moment until she heard the sound of men shouting and feet pounding in the forest behind her. She stumbled to her feet and took off again. She was beginning to regret her choice of running in the first place. She had no idea where she was going and only hoped someone found her before the bandits caught her. It didn't look like she was going to have such luck.

She prayed feverishly to every god and goddess she could think of, begging them to save her or at least provide her with a quick means to kill herself before she was captured again. Suddenly, she heard a shout behind her which was much closer than the others had been. She looked back to see one of the swifter bandits gaining on her. She turned her head back around to see that she had run out onto a road. In front of her stood a man and she was going much too fast to stop in time.

* * *

Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, and Percival were almost to Camelot. Merlin was walking along leading his horse because it had thrown a shoe and started limping a mile back on the road. He had decided not to injure the poor creature further and had instead dismounted and continued on foot. No one heard the noise in the woods until too late. A rustle of leaves was his only warning before he was knocked over by someone running as fast as they could. Merlin lay there trying to catch his breath after having it knocked out of him. The person which lay on top of him only moaned, apparently stunned by the sudden impact. There was more noise in the woods and a man ran out into the road. He was dressed in dirty clothes and wielded a sword which he menaced Merlin and the person laying on top of him with.

He didn't menace for long. An arrow flew through the air and pierced the bandit's chest, killing him. More bandits stumbled out onto the road only to meet their end at the edge of a sword or the tip of an arrow. When it was over, there were seven men dead on the road. Arthur and the knights turned to face Merlin who was struggling to sit up. He looked closely at the face of the person who still lay unmoving on top of him. He could tell that the person was obviously a woman just by looking at her long hair and dress. Gwaine carefully lifted her off Merlin, allowing him to sit up and get out from under her. He then laid her back down on the road for Merlin to check her for injuries. He saw a few scratches and cuts which were only superficial. Merlin quickly checked her for any broken bones, but found none. It was only when he reached to check her pulse that she reacted. With a sudden, jerking motion, she grabbed his hand and struggled weakly to get away. Merlin restrained her gently, waving Percival away when he tried to grab her arms. Merlin doubted that a man grabbing her and forcing her to be still would do anything to make her stop struggling. After a few moments, she calmed down and looked closely at Merlin. When Arthur shifted his weight, she whipped her head around to study him and the knights. A wave of relief washed over her as she seemed to relax, her arms going limp in Merlin's hands.

"You're not bandits," she croaked, her voice rasping with exhaustion and thirst.

"No," Merlin responded, "The bandits are gone. You are safe now."

She tried to say more but started coughing. Merlin handed her a water skin which she grabbed thirstily. She drank water with a passion, drinking so fast she choked herself several times. Only when there was no more water left did she stop. She handed the skin back and nodded her thanks. Arthur was starting to look restless and Merlin knew he wanted to press on to Camelot.

"Can you stand?" Merlin asked the girl.

She made a noble effort but only succeeded in falling down onto the road again. She looked up at him and shook her head mournfully. He bent down and looped her arm around his neck and helped her to her feet. Merlin saw Percival lead his horse over and reach to help Merlin lift her onto the horse. She seemed to stiffen and shy away when Percival touched her. None the less, Percival lifted her quickly but gently into the saddle. However, when he let go of her she began to slide out of the saddle, too weak to support herself. Percival managed to steady her before she fell out of the saddle completely but it was obvious that they couldn't make the rest of the journey back to Camelot with Percival holding onto her from the ground.

Arthur was growing more and more restless with every passing minute. "Merlin," Arthur shouted, "You will have to ride with her and keep her from falling off."

"Why me?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sighed. "Because you are smaller than Percival so the horse will be able to support both of your weight," Arthur said in a tone that said he thought Merlin was a complete idiot, "Also, you are the physician here and she apparently needs a physician."

As if to prove his point, the young woman slumped forward more in the saddle. Merlin knew Arthur was right. He mounted the horse behind her and held her around the waist allowing her to lean back against him. They continued on their way. As they rode, Merlin felt her relax against him. She was unconscious and whatever her story was they would have to wait until she woke up to learn it.

* * *

Their return was a joyful affair. Merlin could have sworn that Gwen flew from the castle steps into Arthur's arms. Merlin smiled at the happy reunion, happy that they now stood safely in Camelot's walls. Several guards took the woman from his arms and toted her into the castle. Gaius hurried behind them, giving directions on where to go and how to carry her. Merlin smiled, she was safe now. With no more stress to keep him awake, he found himself falling asleep in the saddle. He dismounted and melted away through the crowd, handing his horse to a passing groomsman. He made his way to Gaius's chambers and arrived just in time to see Gaius tending to one of the girl's more serious wounds. Merlin and Gaius embraced silently, each knowing the other was simply glad to see the other alive. Merlin ate while Gaius bustled about making bandages and poultices which he applied to various areas on the girl's body. After finishing his supper, Merlin stumbled to his room and collapsed on his bed. Soon, Merlin was sound asleep.

* * *

**Well, was it good, great, or terrible? Please let me know with a comment, review, or favorite. Thanks. ;)**


	3. Chapter Two: A Second Chance Part Two

Chapter Two: A Second Chance Part Two

Merlin awoke to the sound of crashing. He sat upright in bed, wondering how long he had been asleep. He rubbed his eyes trying to think when the sound of someone moving about came from downstairs. Merlin slowly climbed out of bed, feeling stiff and sore after days of hard riding. He flicked his hand at the bed, using magic to make it up, and washed his face in a basin of cool water which helped him wake up. Merlin quickly changed into some clothes that didn't smell like they had been used to rub down a sweaty horse, and went downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he froze and stared at the scene in front of him. There was a filthy girl sitting cross legged on the table eating a bowl of what appeared to be porridge. Gaius bustled around removing her bandages while muttering something about taking a bath. The girl was wearing one of Merlin's nightshirts and appeared to be amused at the whole process. Merlin stared, trying to remember when an extremely dirty girl had come in. Then it hit him; he and the knights had rescued her on the way back to Camelot. Hearing the stairs creak under Merlin's weight, the girl turned and faced him. After a moment, she smiled and waved good morning. Merlin blushed and looked away. It wasn't proper to see a woman in her nightclothes, much less one who was sitting cross legged on a table with a night gown whose neck hung down a little too far. Merlin blushed even more and tried to focus on the floor between his feet.

Gaius looked up and noticed Merlin standing there. "Ah, Merlin. Slept well I presume?" Gaius asked as he continued to bustle about.

"Yes, quite well," Merlin replied, "But I have to ask, why is she sitting cross legged on the table and wearing one of my night shirts?"

"She is on the table because it was easier for me to reach some of the bandages with her sitting there," Gaius said, "As for her wearing one of your night shirts, her dress sort of fell apart this morning and it was the closest thing to her size that I could find in here. I'll send for her a proper dress once she has had a bath."

Merlin continued to try not to look at her. "Do you know if Arthur has called for me?" Merlin asked desperately looking for any way out of this awkward situation.

Gaius seemed lost in thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, Arthur came by earlier looking for you," Gaius said, pausing in his work, "I told him you were sleeping and he told me to send you to him once you woke up."

Merlin moved quickly towards the door. "Better go and find him then," Merlin said jokingly, "You know how Arthur gets if he's kept waiting."

"Aren't you going to eat something before you go?" Gaius asked.

Merlin risked a glance in the girl's direction. "Not hungry," he said briskly as he bolted out the door and into the hallway.

Gaius waited a moment before he started laughing. "Did you see his face?" he asked as he continued to laugh.

The girl nodded, smiling around her last mouthful of porridge. Gaius finished untying her bandages and pointed towards an area that was blocked off by a screen.

"There is a warm bath waiting for you behind the screen. Make sure to get all of the dirt off and in the meantime I will try to find you some proper clothes," Gaius said with a gentle smile on his face.

The girl stood, eyes twinkling and walked over to the screen and ducked behind it. A few moments later, Merlin's nightshirt came flying over the screen in a ball and landed with a soft thump on the floor. Gaius sighed and bent to pick it up. As he did he heard the unmistakable sound of water splashing and trusting her to make herself clean, left to find a dress.

* * *

Merlin ran through the castle halls. He wove around some servants and bashed into others, muttering apologies as he went. He first looked in Arthur's chambers but saw no one. He ran on checking rooms as he went. Merlin suddenly bashed into one of the knights, Sir Pelinos. As he and the knight managed to keep from falling over, Sir Pelinos recognized him.

"Merlin!" Sir Pelinos exclaimed, "Arthur's been waiting for you."

"I know," Merlin panted, "The only problem is that I can't seem to find him."

Sir Pelinos smiled. "That's easy enough to tell you. He's at the Round Table, having a meeting with the Queen and the 'Big Boys'."

Merlin smiled at the nickname given to Arthur's most trusted and loyal knights and thanked Pelinos before rushing on to the Round Table.

* * *

"We should send patrols to check for Saxons along the border," Arthur said to Sir Leon, "Also, check the villages near the battlefield for any Saxon raiders. We do not want…"

*CRASH*

Arthur jumped and looked up to see Merlin standing between the great doors leading into the room. Merlin smiled sheepishly and walked over as the guards posted outside hurried to shut the doors. Arthur smiled at Merlin and dismissed the knights. The knights bowed and left the room quickly as they could, managing to open and close the doors without sounding like a cavalry in full charge. Once the knights had left, there was only Merlin, Arthur, and Guinevere remaining in the room. Merlin made his way over and stood a respectful distance away from Arthur and waited for the beginning of a long tirade about magic, secretes, loyalty, and the inevitable decision of whether he would stay or be banished, live or die.

Arthur opened his mouth and Merlin braced himself. "I knew you were cheating," Arthur said, matter of factly.

"What?" Merlin asked, clearly confused.

"When we were gambling, I knew that no one could be that lucky and it seems I was right. You were cheating," Arthur replied.

"Well forgive me for using my magic to make a little extra money," Merlin shot back, "It's not like you were ever going to notice."

Arthur laughed at his own lack of observance. "How many times have you used magic without me noticing?" he asked laughing.

"Oh, just about every day," Merlin chuckle, "You didn't think those convenient falling branches just fell on their own did you?"

Arthur looked startled. "You mean to say that you have been saving my life this whole time and I didn't notice," he asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Merlin replied, feeling more confident.

"Surely there must be a few things that I did on my own," Arthur said.

"Not really, no," Merlin replied in his usual irritable way.

"Let me think," Arthur murmured, "Ah yes, just earlier this year we made the journey to the Cauldron of Arianrhod to heal Guinevere. She was healed by the Dolma who was a powerful sorceress known by Gaius. In the meantime, you were nowhere to be seen…" Arthur paused and stared at Merlin for a moment. "No," Arthur said, "No one is that loyal."

"Well I am," Merlin said, laughing at Arthur's shocked expression.

Guinevere made a sound, reminding them that she was still there. Arthur and Merlin both looked at her worried that she was about to freak out like Arthur had when he had first learned of Merlin's magic.

"Gwen, I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but Merlin has magic," Arthur babbled. He bit his lip as he scanned Gwen's face, looking for any signs that she was scared or confused. Instead of looking scared however, Gwen looked relieved, even a bit curious.

"I know," she said startling Merlin and Arthur with her words, "I figured it out after the battle. It just wasn't like Merlin to abandon you in your hour of need and the events which followed only made me more certain. To hear the truth now, from your own lips only makes my assumptions completely true."

Arthur smiled glad that Guinevere was on his side and not Morgana's. Then he turned back to Merlin.

"Even though I have decided to accept you and your magic and allow you to keep your head and remain as my manservant, I cannot allow magic back into the kingdom," Arthur said solemnly, "At least, not yet. The rules my father made run deep. To overthrow them in a day would cause chaos and anger. I will, however, begin to undo the knot Uther created so that one day, you will not need to hide anymore."

Arthur smiled, "In the meantime, I will still need a manservant. Are you willing to continue working in your station as well as being my secret sorcerer?" Arthur asked Merlin.

Merlin bowed deeply. "I am yours to command sire," he replied cheekily.

"Very good. Now I wanted to ask you about.." Arthur began.

"Sire," one of the guards posted outside entered and bowed before continuing, "The physician Gaius and a girl are waiting outside. Gaius said he would like to speak with you if you have the time."

"Of course," Arthur said, waving his hand, "Let them in."

The doors swung open and Gaius and the girl walked in. Merlin stared at the girl. She was wearing a blue and yellow servants dress which fitted her beautifully. She had been covered with dirt when he had seen her before, but now she was perfectly clean. She was of medium height and well-muscled. Her hair which was a color somewhere between brown and blonde and of medium length had been washed, brushed, and braided so that it hung down neatly between her shoulders. She walked with an open easy stride and stood straight and tall, not cowering or shy. Despite what must have been many days out in the sun, her skin was paler then average. She was slightly taller than the queen with a muscular build. Her face had a round oval shape and her lips carried a slight smile as if she was enjoying a joke only she could understand. But it was her eyes that entranced him the most. At the far end of the room, her eyes appeared to be silver grey but as she approached, her eyes changed in color going from silver grey, to blue-green, to storm grey, and then back to blue-green. With every step she took the golden bell on the golden collar she wore tinkled loudly. When Gaius stopped in front of Arthur and Guinevere, he bowed as low as his age would allow him. To Merlin's surprise, the girl dropped into a courtesy which was low and sweeping, not the awkward bobbing courtesy of a farm girl which he was expecting.

"Sire," Gaius said as he straightened up, "I have come to report that the girl you rescued has made a full recovery as you can see."

Arthur looked her up and down. "Does she have a name?" Arthur asked.

"Well of course Sire. Her name is…"Gaius turned and looked at the girl, "What is your name, I seem to have forgotten?"

"My name is Miranda, though most people call me Mira," the girl replied with a grin on her face, "And you did not forget my name. You simply failed to ask it in the first place."

"My apologies Mira. This is King Arthur, his wife the Queen Guinevere, and Merlin who you met yesterday and this morning," Gaius said.

Mira performed a lesser courtesy. "I am privileged to meet you, Your Majesties," she said in a thankful tone.

"I do wish to know how a young maiden like yourself found herself in the company of bandits?" Arthur asked, amused at Mira's manner.

"The company was not of my choosing," Mira replied with a comic frown on her face, "All brute strength and no manners, they were uncivilized and roguish. Also, they seemed to not know how to bathe."

Arthur chuckled at her reply. Very rarely did one see any peasantry who had the wit or nerve to reply as such. Merlin was the only other example of a servant who acted in such a manner, although Arthur was not sure that Merlin qualified as a servant anymore. In fact, Mira did not act much like a servant or a peasant. The way she walked and talked was too confident and open, not the shy respectful stance of someone who was but a lowly servant. He was about to ask why this was when Guinevere asked the question for him.

"I cannot help but notice that you are not like most servants in your speech and manner," Gwen said, "You speak with a high born accent and look us in the eye when speaking. Neither are the traits of a peasant nor lowly serving girl so would you kindly explain why you have these qualities?"

Mira smiled and replied courteously. "Your Majesty, though I am not of noble birth I was raised around and with nobility," Mira said, "I was a playmate to the daughter of a noble house in my country. Later, when we were both grown I was her trusted friend and handmaiden, spending more time by her side more then with my own family. I was expected to act with respect and humility but I fear that years of being friends with a daughter of nobility may have created in me traits which you will not find in many other servants."

"What kind of traits?" Arthur asked, curious.

"Not much," Mira replied, "Besides my sarcastic remarks, high born accent and manners, and apparent lack of servantly groveling."

Everyone laughed at this reply, admiring her wit. Arthur and Guinevere found themselves liking this girl more and more. Her wit and courage as well as courtesy and manners amused them both.

"Where exactly is your home, Mira?" Gwen asked once she had stopped laughing.

At this Mira looked sad, mournful even before giving her response. "My home is far to the north, Sire," Mira replied in a soft tone, "There are too many miles between here and my home to be covered by horses. A journey of that distance would require a ship and no small amount of guards and supplies to make the journey through hostile waters. So if you are thinking of returning me to my home, which would be a most kind and noble gesture, I must politely tell you that it is impossible for me to return."

Arthur bit his lip, trying to think of a response to such a reply. He had been planning on returning the girl to her home, but this complicated things. Now he would have to decide what to do with her. Once again it was Guinevere who came to his rescue.

"Why not stay here at Camelot then," Gwen suggested, "I am in need of a decent handmaiden and someone of your talents should not be wasted on common labor."

Mira smiled. "It would be my honor to serve you, My Lady, "Mira replied, "I do after all owe King Arthur a life debt for saving my life." The bell on her golden collar tinkled as she curtseyed low once more. When Mira stood back up, she wore a sheepish look on her face. "If Your Majesties would not think it too bold of me," Mira asked, carefully, "I would like to ask one more favor of you."

"What favor would that be?" Guinevere asked, curious.

"That you remove this collar from around my neck," Mira stated simply, "It is made with magic so that only the one who is my master may remove it. I believe that you now qualify as my master, My Lady."

Arthur's eyes widened with worry. "Is it safe?" he asked, "To remove it I mean."

"Yes, of course. Its main purpose is to make noise which would tell my master where I was. The bell is enchanted so that its tone can carry for miles if my master so wishes it, "Mira replied certainly, "Besides that it is perfectly harmless."

Gwen gestured that Mira come forward and so she did, covering the distance between them with a few eager strides. Mira stopped in front of Gwen and knelt baring her neck and the clasp which held the collar in place to the Queen. Gwen stooped and with a few swift movements undid the clasp. The collar fell to the floor, landing with a loud clang. Mira crumpled slightly as if a great weight had been put on her shoulders without warning. She stood back up slowly and when Gwen looked closely she could see a tear in Mira's eye.

"Thank you, My Lady," Mira said graciously, "I have worn that collar for two years."

"Two years!" Gwen exclaimed, "You have been a captive of the bandits for two years?!"

Mira chuckled, a low, rolling sound which was not unpleasant to hear.

"Not with the bandits, no. I have only been their captive for six months," Mira replied, "I was the captive of pirates for one and a half years. They were the ones who captured me from my home in the north."

"Oh," said Gwen, quickly moving away from the subject, "Well I hope that you will come to think of Camelot as your new home."

"I am certain I will, My Lady," Mira said with a gracious nod.

Arthur cleared his throat, calling back all of the attention to rest on him.

"Merlin will show you to your chambers which will be next to the Lady Guinevere's. You will assume your station tomorrow at dawn," Arthur declared.

"Don't you mean before dawn, My Lord? Fires don't tend to themselves you know," Mira joked, "But you must forgive my sarcastic nature, My Lord. As I said before, it is a terrible habit which I cannot rid myself of."

"Of course Mira, you are forgiven," Arthur replied, waving his hand, "Now if you will excuse us, myself and the Lady Guinevere have some matters to discuss."

"Of course My Lord. I look forward to serving you, My Lady," Mira said before curtsying and turning to leave.

Merlin felt a jab in his side as Mira and Gaius walked together towards the door. Wincing, he turned to see Arthur smirking at him.

"If you stare at her any harder then she is going to notice. In fact, I wouldn't doubt she already did," Arthur laughed, "At any rate you should go after her. You are supposed to be showing her to her chambers."

"What? Oh right. I'll go after her then," Merlin declared as he turned to follow Mira and Gaius out of the door.

Merlin succeeded in tripping over his own two feet two times as he ran to catch up with Mira. Arthur chuckled at the sight of his friend being such a klutz. Gwen smiled knowingly.

"Merlin seems a bit clumsier than usual," she commented slyly.

"Indeed. It's almost as if he had something distracting him," Arthur replied, smiling wryly.

They both laughed softly at this remark before turning and reviewing some more papers on defense of Camelot.

* * *

Merlin caught up to them down the corridor. He was panting slightly when he finally saw them ahead of him. Running to catch up he failed to see the damp floor right in front of him.

"Mira, Gaius, wai…. WOAH," Merlin yelled as his feet started sliding uncontrollably.

Mira turned towards the noise and only managed a surprised look before Merlin slid headlong into her. They both fell to the floor with a thud, Merlin landing on top of Mira. Merlin was trying hard not to blush. Mira however seemed unaffected. In fact, she seemed amused at the whole thing.

"We really must quit meeting like this," Mira chuckled as they attempted to get up.

This was easier said than done due to the fact that the floor around them was slippery. Merlin would try to stand up only to fall down again. The situation was becoming more awkward by the moment when Merlin felt someone strong grab the back of his jacket and lift him to his feet. Merlin was pushed to the side as Percival carefully lifted Mira onto her feet. He set her down gently and stepped back, glaring at Merlin.

"What were you two doing?" came Gwaine's voice from behind Merlin.

"We..uh..fell," Merlin responded.

"Really," Gwaine said, looking skeptical, "Because it didn't look like that from where I was standing."

"I assure you Gwaine that is truly what was going on," Gaius stated, stepping forward.

Gwaine held his hands up in defeat. "Very well. If that's all that happened," he joked.

Merlin's face had achieved a bright red color and he was eager to end the conversation. Grabbing Mira's hand, he started half-dragging, half-leading her on down the corridor.

"We need to get moving, Mira," Merlin said, "I am supposed to show you your quarters and I have chores to do today so please hurry up."

"You go on ahead. I might drop by later," Gaius called after them, "I have some rather delicate medicines brewing and I need to tend to them."

"Are you sure it's safe to leave them alone together?" Percival joked.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be fine," Gwaine joked back, cruelly, "After all, this is Merlin we're talking about here."

Merlin tried his best to suppress his anger. It was moments like these when he wished that he could summon some sort of monster and watch them scream like little girls. Alas, he had morals and still needed to keep his magic a secret from the knights. He was so caught up in his own little world that he almost didn't notice when Mira stopped and looked back, laughing as she did so.

"What now?" he growled turning around.

The sight which greeted his eyes made him burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Percival and Gwaine seemed to have slipped on the same spot of wet floor as Merlin had. Percival was laying on top of Gwaine in the exact same embarrassing way Mira and Merlin had been just moments ago. They were both trying to get up and failing hilariously. This hilarity of the situation was only increased by the fact that they were yelling at each other. Merlin debated whether or not to go back and help them but decided not to. It was a small revenge but revenge none the less. Instead, he pulled Mira on down the corridor towards her new chambers, laughing as they went.

They arrived at Mira's new chambers a few minutes later. They were both out of breath but still managed a few wheezing laughs as Merlin opened the door and showed Mira in.

* * *

**As always darlings, review, comment and favorite. It gives me the strength to write with haste.**


End file.
